


misunderstandings

by nekrateholic



Category: BIGFLO, IMFACT (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: There’s a guy glaring at Jeup from across the room.





	misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently lex lipsyncing for jeup on ICSYV is all i need to find myself a new crossover. yay
> 
> (i think i just created the lex tag here which is a little sad but also _i've never been more proud of myself_ )  
> (also jungha's name here is. well. jungha. because i never found a source that doesn't question kwanmin so if you have one pls share)

There’s a guy glaring at Jeup from across the room. Jeup is pretty sure he’s from the zero boot people but he can’t really be sure - they’re all teamed up by now, there’s too many faces he’s never seen before.

This guy, though. He has sharp features and - honestly, he looks like someone you wouldn’t want to meet in a dark alley. Then again, Jeup has heard that about himself as well, so.

It doesn’t explain, however, why the guy is still glaring at him

It’s not anything too noticeable - definitely not enough for the cameramen to pick up on - but it’s there. Jeup will ( _accidentally_ ) look his way ( _because seriously, that face_ ) and the guy would already be looking back at him, glaring.

The teams leave to practice and that’s all there is to it.

Until they meet again in the cafeteria.

They don’t exactly have any common friends, none of Jeup’s groupmates are in his team and Jeup still has no idea which group the guy comes from. Everything points to them not having any connections whatsoever, which really doesn’t explain why the hell the guy keeps glaring when he thinks Jeup isn’t looking.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, so Jeup makes the tough decision to ask his groupmates for help. He texts the group chat, explaining the situation. Amidst the majority of his members making fun of Jeup, thankfully, Ungjae texts a _give me a few minutes_.

Half an hour later, he texts Jeup privately.

_stage name lex, real name hyungmin, vocal of bigflo & your age _

Jeup stares at his phone until the screen goes dark. He unlocks it again and after a few more moments of trying to figure out how to form his response in a way that appreciates but does not encourage Ungjae’s stalking skills _and_ isn’t too lame. He fails at conveying two out of those three things by texting a string of pink hearts.

A few seconds later Ungjae replies with _lov u too hyung_ and his own string of hearts. Why did Jeup even think not-lame is an option?

*

Knowing Lex’s (Hyungmin’s?) name doesn’t really help a lot. They still have little to no connections whatsoever and he keeps glaring at Jeup whenever the opportunity presents itself.

“I just don’t understand,” Jeup mumbles from the floor of Ungjae’s room. “What did I ever do to him? We’ve never met in our lives.”

“You know,” Jungha starts, “he kind of looks like you.”

The words sort of fly over Jeup’s head because, well, Jungha is sprawled across Ungjae’s lap with Ungjae’s fingers buried in his hair and it’s sort of… disgustingly cute, in a way. Jeup commits the image to memory for potential blackmail material.

Unsurprisingly it’s Ungjae who figures it out. “That’s it! He looks like you.”

“So?” Jeup asks, finally looking up from Jungha’s hair to meet Ungjae’s eyes.

Ungjae waves a hand, impatient. “Remember that show you were on? Where they had to guess if you can sing or not?”

Jeup frowns. “Yeah? What that has to do with anything?”

“He’s the guy that lipsynced for you!” Ungjae announces proudly.  

“Oh,” Jeup breathes, eyes widening. “Oh, you’re right, he is.”

“Why would he hate you, though?” Jungha pipes in. Ungjae pats his hair affectionately.

Jeup sighs. “I have absolutely no idea.”

*

Time to find out, then.

Jeup sees his opportunity after a particularly long day of practice. The halls are mostly empty by the time his team scatters to their respective rooms. Jeup is on his way to bed, too when he sees a (now familiar) figure walking out of the bathroom.

Jeup eyes the cameras placed on every corner of the hallway and, before he has time to think it through (and realize how stupid of an idea it is), drags Hyungmin back to the bathroom.

Inside, Jeup stands with his hands on his hips and finally, finally glares back. “Why do you keep glaring at me? What did I ever do to you?” He pauses, trying to calm his breathing. “I keep thinking about it, the only time we ever sort of met was through I Can See Your Voice and we didn’t even really meet!” The confusion on Hyungmin’s face is slowly morphing into embarrassment and Jeup finds himself pleased, but no less determined to figure out the truth. “Was it because I said I have no idea who you are? But I checked, you were newly debuted back then, how was I supposed to know?”

“Uh,” Hyungmin starts, wringing his hands together. It’s a weird gesture from a guy that looks like he could fuck you up. “It’s just my face?”

Jeup blinks at him. “It’s just your face?”

“I mean,” he tries again, “I was kind of annoyed I guess? But it’s possible I hadn’t even debuted officially when you filmed the show so I can’t really blame you for it.”

The entire situation is unfolding a lot more different than Jeup expected it to. “Then why do you hate me so much?”

“But I don’t!” Hyungmin replies, a whine sneaking into his voice. If nervous was a sight on this man, then whining is just… wow. Jeup is fascinated.

He still has questions, however. “You keep staring at me.”

And now there’s heat creeping up Hyungmin’s face. “Um. That’s.”

“That’s?” Jeup prompts when it looks like Hyungmin has given up on finishing the sentence.

He takes a deep breath. Then, all in one breath, says, “That’sbecauseyou’rekindareallyhot.”

Jeup stares at him. He’s pretty sure he understood, sure, but. What? “Again, slower,” he tells Hyungmin.

“I mean -” he starts, then stops. “I mean, you’re nice to look at? Aesthetically?”

“Aesthetically,” Jeup repeats.

Hyungmin cringes. “Uh, yeah. And you also seem really cool? And you’re a great singer, so I kinda wanted to get to know you but I didn’t know how to? And. Yeah.”

Jeup stares at him. “You think I’m cool?”

“I did say that, yeah.” Hyungmin confirms. “Are you just going to repeat what I say?”

“I’m still processing this, cut me some slack,” Jeup huffs. “This really isn’t going how I thought it would go - I thought you hated me for the past few weeks and now you’re standing there stuttering confessions about how hot I am.”

“I’m hardly stuttering,” Hyungmin says, narrowing his eyes. It’s lost the impact, now that Jeup knows there’s no malice behind it.

“Sure, but you’re all,” Jeup waves a hand around, “blushing and stuff.”

Hyungmin’s hands fly to his cheeks. It’s cute. Yet another thing Jeup didn’t think this man is capable of.

“For what it’s worth,” Jeup adds when it becomes obvious Hyungmin doesn’t plan on defending himself this time. “I think you’re pretty hot yourself. Actually, I think it would be cool if we hung out more often. You know. For science.”

Hyungmin snorts even though his cheeks are still flaming. Jeup is _fascinated_.

*

 _do u think ur attracted to each other bc u look alike and ur both actually narcissistic assholes_ , Taeho texts one night.

Jeup leaves him on read.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just freak out when writing about english speaking idols. is it just me.


End file.
